


Morning

by jughands



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jughands/pseuds/jughands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukki wakes up to a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Soft snoring wakes Kei from a deep and comfortable sleep. He’s slow to open his eyes and even slower to rub the sleep out of them and sit up. He blindly reaches for his glasses and his hand brushes against an unfamiliar yet well-known dresser. When his glasses are finally on and he’s begun to wake up he surveys the room.

It certainly isn’t his. 

Clothes litter the floor (some of which are his, he notices with a blush) and all around the room are silly, childish knick-knacks. Action figures, posters and video games are all scattered in a haphazard way and Kei can recall each time he tagged along with Tadashi to buy them. Specifically, and embarrassingly, he can usually only recall the excited faces Tadashi made when opening the box of a new figure or ripping the plastic off of a video game. 

He stretches and looks to his left. Tadashi is still completely and utterly asleep, but he’s never been an early riser. No matter how many sleepovers they’ve had, Kei is always the last to sleep and the first to rise. Even after the events of the previous night, nothing has changed. 

Kissing. Touching. Images flutter into Kei’s mind and he can’t help but dwell on them as he watches Tadashi sleep. When they had kissed it had felt as natural as hearing Tadashi’s laugh or meeting him on the way to school. It had felt new, but it hadn’t felt unfamiliar, much like the bed Kei now occupies. 

He wants to reach out for Tadashi, to stroke his hair or to trace the freckles that dot his face. They’re something Tadashi constantly worries about, but Kei thinks that they fit him perfectly. Staring at them, Kei even feels the word ‘cute’ on the tip of his tongue. 

His hand only makes it halfway across the bed, just barely skimming over Tadashi’s skin before he retracts it. It was still early and he doesn’t want to wake the other boy. Instead he simply sits in bed, smiling to himself and wishing that this could be an every day occurrence.


End file.
